


Finding Oneself

by Cherushiri_Leigh_1993



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Human - Fandom, Italian Artists, witches - Fandom
Genre: Dry Humping, First Time, Italians, M/M, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherushiri_Leigh_1993/pseuds/Cherushiri_Leigh_1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about a boy who has yet to understand himself. Those who love him, however, want to show him things to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Oneself

Main Character(s): Michaelangelo Vitae, Ziggy Lahey-Harkness, Luci Oxford, Anglia Lahey-Harkness, Finn Saunders-Song, Alfie Chester-Moriarty

Summary: A story about a boy who has yet to understand himself. Those who love him, however, want to show him things to help him.

1\. AGED SEVEN;

It all started with a job prospect. Michaelangelo didn't understand much of the world yet as he was more interested in a canvas. His mothers were offered new jobs in a new country. The two women were artists and their children seemed to have the same interests. Although they did use different mediums, their passion was the same. This was how they had gotten together.

Michaelangelo hated flying. He couldn't sleep and felt like he needed to stay by the toilet. This sickness refused to budge as they landed in London. Arnold and Cheru (his older siblings) seemed have enjoyed the flight. In fact, the two skipped out of the lobby looking refreshed. Michaelangelo clung onto Valentina's hand as they went to collect their bags. Chanel, his other mother, carried his bag as she felt sorry for him.

"We're staying in a hotel for a while," Valentina announced as they were led out of the airport by a guide. She spoke in Italian as her children had yet to learn English. "There will a tutor coming to give you lessons. Once you've learnt English, you shall be going to one of the schools." Michaelangelo wasn't sure he liked that idea. This place was too overwhelming.

2\. AGED TEN;

Michaelangelo didn't like the school uniform. He wasn't keen on the tie and pouted when Chanel tied it for him. Cheru had already left, having opted to go to an all girls' school. Arnold (who was in his last year) was to walk him to school. He was patient in waiting for the youngest Vitae to get ready.

"Let's go," he smiled handing his brother a lunch box. They said goodbye to their mother and left their little cottage. It was amazing that their school was about fifteen minutes down the road. "Remember to speak English and to watch where you're going. I understand how difficult it can be in crowds but I don't you to get into any trouble." Arnold never mentioned to avoid him and Michaelangelo wondered if he were thinking about it.

FO

"Here's your home room," Arnold smiled after guiding him through crowds of other students. He had even held Michaelangelo's hand so that he didn't get lost. Nobody questioned it either and that was because Arnold was popular. People loved him; student and teach alike. This was why he could show affection to his baby brother and get away with it. Arnold hugged him, "Let's meet in the cafeteria for lunch okay?" With that said, he disappeared the crowds.

Michaelangelo suddenly felt wary as he walked into the classroom. Nobody from his primary school was there and it made him really nervous. He wanted the ground to swallow him up whole. That was until a soft hand grabbed his shoulder. A dark haired female gave a small smile.

"Would you like to sit with me and Anglia?" She pointed over to a carrot headed girl with long locks. Michaelangelo had never seen that hair colour before. Not even in primary school. Anglia was the first person he had seen with that shade of orange. "I'm Luci, by the way," she introduced herself as she pulled him over to their table.

3\. AGED TWELVE;

Valentina sighed as she pulled up outside of the community centre. She looked over to her son who was reading about the artist he was named for. Michaelangelo had always wanted to see the statue known as David one day. His mothers never had the time as their work got a bit more demanding.

"See you soon," Valentina smiled as she watched him climb out of the car. Her son was growing up too quickly, she thought. As soon as she drove away, Michaelangelo looked up at the building before him. It was daunting. Why did his parents think he needed a hobby? He already had friends.

"They complained so here you are," a voice filled the air making the Italian turn. He spotted three figures making their approach. The bearded and older male was the one to speak. He sounded annoyed, "I mean, I enjoy playing video games with you but one must balance it out."

"It sounds troublesome," the smallest of the trio grumbled as they stopped outside of the building. The third male patted his shoulder, he was much taller than the other but they seemed to be the same age as Michaelangelo. Why hadn't he seen them before?

"I'm sure it will be fun," the third male smiled before gazing over to Michaelangelo. Feeling his cheeks warm, he looked down to the floor. "Ah, you must be new too. I'm Alfie and this is Finn," the two of them linked hands and it made the Italian wonder.

"This is why we joke about you two being a couple. I'm Alfie's dad," he added a cheeky grin pressing over his lips. The man patted his son's head before disappearing down the street. Finn held on Alfie's arm, a cute pout over his lips. These two were just too much.

"Don't listen to my old man, he has an odd sense of humour." Alfie sounded strained as if it always happens. "By the way, what shall we call ya? I mean, everybody has a name."

"Michaelangelo Vitae," he introduced himself, the Italian tone still apparent and hard to be rid of. Alfie suddenly spoke in Italian as Finn cutely glared his way. Now wasn't the time to be showing off and the tallest of the three knew that. Now that Michaelangelo was close enough, he could see that he was a few inches shy of Alfie and a bit taller than Finn. The poor guy constantly got over towered by those around him. It was a mystery as to how Finn coped with this.

"Don't you dare do that! You can't leave me out," he snapped as they walked into the building. Finn was cute, Michaelangelo thought but all the while he was more drawn into Alfie. The guy had this aura he couldn't shy away from. Their teacher was a middle aged Italian (no surprises there) who shared his name with one of the reinnassance geniuses. Michaelangelo was interged since he was named after one.

"How's David doing?" Leonardo chuckled and the boy had the decency to blush. This wasn't how one expected it to go. That was the first time someone had made the joke. The teachers at school normally mistook his name as Michael or Angelo and that annoyed him. He didn't do nicknames and his teachers (peers too) mocked his wishes. 

"Fine, he's still trying to defeat Goliath." The older make chuckled and directed the three over to a back table.

4\. AGED FOURTEEN;

As far as first crushes went, Michaelangelo decided that fancying one of your best friends was most likely the worse. Especially since said friend had fallen out with your other friend. The complicated saga had yet to be explained to him. He needed to ask his mothers about this as Luci's behaviour didn't seem to fit with her current moods.

"She blushes or mumbled whenever Anglia is mentioned but then snaps when the girl is in close contact." Chanel was the one to listen to his rant as she was the one who had the day off work. The two were in the converted garden shed that served as an art studio. The blonde hair female sighed as she turned off her pottery machine, giving her son her fullest attention.

"I am reminded of a time where your mother and I constantly squabbled before we finally admitted the truth. I think Luci and Anglia are harbouring feelings towards one another. These feelings are more romantic than platonic." Unlike Valentina, Chanel spoke unabashed as these things never fazed her. It was surprising since her family cut all ties with her when she came out. "Give it time and move on. I don't think Luci would like you moping around."

FO

A week after that heart to heart, Michaelangelo saw his friends holding hands before school. He waited for them as usual at the front gates in the morning and almost always walked them home. Seeing the pair act a lot less aggressive made his heart skip a beat. He regretted ever having a crush Luci, the thought made his stomach churn uneasily and he wondered if he ever had a crush in the first place.

"So, on reflection we have decided to give it a go. Our parents were the ones to convince us to follow our hearts." Anglia concluded in registration, sitting closely to Luci. None of their classmates seemed bothered by this development as they were more glad to have some peace, even their home room teacher didn't mind. He didn't need to break up fights this year.

 

5\. AGED EIGHTEEN;

It wasn't until he was entering university that Michaelangelo realised. He was at one of those bars that Anglia and Luci flocked to during the holidays. His curiosity had led him into the neon lite room as music swelled from all corners. The shirtless men were making his groin tingle and his lips dry. Having only one sexual experience, Michaelangelo wondered what he found mesmerising by those men. 

Luci and Anglia had long disappeared to a dark corner to kiss one another aggressively. This had left him all alone or so he thought. He was at the bar when he was approached by three familiar faces. The first two belonged to Alfie and Finn, who looked like they belonged in this place. Finn had pulled his boyfriend's hand down the back of his trousers as he stayed close. Alfie's face showed redness, even in this light. The third male was a shock in the system.

"What's he doing here?" Michaelangelo asked his two friends, trying not to think about what hand was where. It was making him uncomfortable. Finn mentioned something about Ziggy preferring the company of other men before being pulled in for a sloppy kiss by Alfie. The display made Michaelangelo cringe. As the two went to find a couch or bathroom stall to continue their display of affection, Ziggy saddled next to him.

"I didn't think that my sister's Italian friend would favour this scene," he grinned ordering the two a drink. Despite being the same age, the shortest out of the two had been to a finishing school due to his bad behaviour. Michaelangelo had only met him in their last year of high school. Ziggy moved closer to him, a grin in place. "However, it's a brilliant surprise to see my main wanking material here." Michaelangelo felt his cheeks warm at the comment. Why did this guy have to be so blunt?

"Um, Anglia..." He mumbled trying to look for Ziggy's sister.

"Ah, probably off with Luci doing whatever lesbians do. The thought of a lady's nether regions make me sick," he waved over the bartender and ordered the two a couple of beers. "Anyway, she gave us her blessing in year eleven when I admitted to myself I was gay. I like to make tall men squirm so the cute ones will do." This made the taller of the two nervous. "I don't think I'm all that great at hitting on men, am I? I need advice from that Finn guy even though I suspect he's a bottom."

Ziggy grabbed his drink and led Michaelangelo through the crowds into a back room. After closing the door, he inspected the puzzled look of the Italian. 

"You're bisexual right? I heard from my sister and Luci a few days ago. I have to admit it got my hopes up." After putting down their drinks, Ziggy back him on a bed and stood in between his long legs. "Not only do you have beautiful legs, you have the most fuckable arse going. I'm surprised nobody has penetrated it yet." Michaelangelo blushed once more trying to look at the ground. Ziggy tilted his head up, "Look I'm trying to hit on you. Please tell if I'm hitting the right marks."

"Y... Yea... My heart..." He grabbed the smaller male's hand and placed it onto his banging chest. Ziggy smiled and kissed him. It was gentle and last two seconds. The two gazed into the others eyes, a silence looming over them. Then another kiss. This time it was even more aggressive as Ziggy pushed him in his back and was in between his legs. Michaelangelo couldn't suppress a loud groan as the trouble maker began to hump him.

"Dry humping will get us off now," he whispered before sweeping a tongue over the Italian's earlobe. The groans he produced made Ziggy thrusted his hips hard, dry fucking the Italian even more.

FO

"Hm," Anglia hummed as Luci finally crawled out of their room. The witch had her phone in her hand as she read the two million worded text off their friend. Her cheeks warming as each word was read in her mind. "Luc, what does dry fucking mean?" She asked her sleepy girlfriend who toppled onto the floor.

"Dr... Dry fucking?" Luci repeated as she clung on the sofa, climbing up it. Her pale cheeks were pink as the carrot topped female held up her phone. "It's sort of... Sort of..." She snatched the phone and read the Italian's essay. "That Italian bastard had his dry fucking cherry popped before ours. What sort of sick joke is this?"

"That isn't what I asked and I remember you suggesting we marry before committing our time to steamy sessions in the bedroom." Anglia wondered what had gotten into her girlfriend. As sex was off the table, she barely found pleasure in looking up these mysterious things. Anglia knew Luci had probably seen and that was okay with her. As a witch, the red head couldn't have actual sex until Luci became a Pagan herself and married her. That was how their engagement discussion went down.

"Dry fucking is sex but with clothes on." Anglia looked puzzled.

"Wait, couples can have coy dos with their clothes on? Luci, you could have mentioned this before." Anglia wasn't fazed by this development as she the one to encourage her brother to do unmentionable things to their best friend. She then wondered what their mothers were going to do once they find out. Ziggy was a pest when it came to porn so the real thing may cause a resurrection and regeneration to occur on the same day.

\- END -


End file.
